1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a digital signal processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to locally generating and using a multi-phase timing signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-2152130 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) proposes a mechanism of supplying, to a digital signal processor, a multi-phase clock that is composed of plural clock signals having phases different from each other and has a low toggle frequency to thereby realize high-speed processing with suppression of the power consumption.